MrKanda
by Saya-Walker0636
Summary: This is the edited version of my previous story. This story contains spanking, lemon, yaoi, yullen, and more. Don't like? Don't read. Rated M for a reason. -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**This is the re-written version of MrKanda. I hated the way I had it written. The characters were too ooc... . Kanda more than Allen. I roleplay as Allen and when I read this story over... I got pissed at myself and got into a writer's block until I decided to re write it. Kanda will still probably be ooc... I suck at writing for him X'D So sorry if he sucks still... .**

**Also, it was too jumbled. I gave too much information here, but not enough there. So I'm making the chapters longer, and more evened out. –nods-**

**I do not own -man.**

Allen jolted awake as his alarm screeched through his small room. He quickly pressed the off button, placing his hand over his rapidly beating heart. The white-ette had been awake most of the night working on some projects for all of his classes, except one. It slipped his mind the night before but it was too late now.

With a small groan, Allen rubbed the sleep out of his silver eyes. Their English class had been canceled for the last three weeks to let the students mourn over their lost teacher, Mr. Yeager. The man had gotten into a terrible accident and died in the hospital.

The old man's death hit Allen pretty hard, seeing as he was one of the boy's favourite teachers. So he neglected his English study project in favor of drowning himself in the work of his other classes. Now today there would be a new teacher taking over.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, Allen slipped his feet over his bed, yelping when they made contact with the cold stone floor. After a few seconds of hopping about, he made his way to his attached bathroom for his morning shower.

Once he was finished this, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, shaking the water out of his still wet hair. After brushing it through with his fingers, he got dressed and made his way down to the cafe for his usual breakfast.

He always had a large appetite, so it was no surprise that he ordered a meal fit for five men. All the students that knew him were used to it, and he learned to ignore the stares of the younger, or new students.

Soon though, the bell rang signalling it was time to get ready for class. They had fifteen minutes to go to their rooms and gather their things for the day. So doing exactly that, the white-ette went to his first class of the day, history with Lavi Bookman.

As he walked in with his bag, he could hear whispers filling the classroom. This wasn't unusual for the students. But their faces looked frightened. Odd...

Allen placed his history assignment on Lavi's desk and sat down, feigning indifference. But in truth, he was listening to the gossip, eager to know what all the fuss was about.

After a few minutes of listening, he had to shake his head. What nonsense... No teacher would ever do something like that to a student... Would they?

'What kind of teacher spanks their students in front of the whole class for being late...? Or not handing in assignments...? This has to be just a rumour... Right?' The boy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to be thinking these things... Not at all.

Besides, he had nothing to worry about. He was a straight A student. He never missed assignments, nor was he late. And if that did happen, he could always easily make up for it.

Allen nodded, a smile coming to his face. He had obviously forgotten about his English assignment. And before it could surface in his mind, Lavi walked in and began to teach the class in his animated sort of way.

The bell rang, signaling to Allen that it was time to go to the last class of the day... English. The day had gone like it usually did, History with Lavi where he always learned something new in a very fun, very amusing way. Then came Science, where Komui did something stupid once again resulting in all the students getting out of class early.

After that, Allen had gym. It was an easy class, seeing as it was taught by Lenalee. All she really made them do was run laps or do an exercise of their choice.

But now he had to go to his English class and meet his new teacher. He didn't catch the person's name when he listened to the gossip, having tuned out when he heard about what the person supposedly did. The boy didn't even know the other's gender. This day could either end greatly, or horribly.

Taking a deep breath, Allen walked into the class and looked around. Everything seemed normal, just how it was left before the three week break. This brought a smile to the boy's face until he spotted the person sitting at the front desk.

He blinked a few times, staring for a few seconds. He couldn't tell if this new teacher was a man or a woman. He could only hope that he/she introduced themselves before he would need to ask a question.

The bell rang so Allen made his way to his usual seat, right in the middle on the far right. In his experience, it made him the most unlikely target for a teacher's attention. His unruly white hair and strange red scar was enough of an attention grabber.

As the students all sat down, the teacher stood up. They had a very flat chest which leads Allen to believe they were either a very feminine man, or very flat chested woman. He was about to lose himself in thought when suddenly the person spoke in a very deep, irritated voice.

"My name is Kanda. You are to call me Professor or Mr. Kanda. If I hear any of you call me by my first name like that idiotic rabbit of a history teacher, you will answer to my fist." He growled.

Silver eyes blinked and Allen tilted his head slightly. So it was a man after all.

"Enough with the stupid introductions," Kanda hissed. "I will now go over the rules you are to follow in my class room." He looked over the class with a sharp glare.

"Any student who is late will receive ten swats with the ruler. The longer you are late, the more swats you get. If you miss a class without any reason, you get forty swats. I am not here to waste my time on idiots who do not care about their future."

Before anyone could protest, Kanda continued with his speech. "Anyone who misses an assignment will get fifty swats on their undergarments with my ruler. That goes for the one that your other teacher gave you. I will mark off the names of all the students who have handed it in."

It didn't dawn on Allen that he was one of the students that never finished that assignment... Heck he hadn't even started. But instead of thinking of that, the boy was just staring ahead at the teacher in shock.

Never once had he ever had a teacher this strict. Maybe his guardian was close to that level, but Cross never once laid a hand on the boy. Nor had he ever gotten in trouble with a teacher before in his life. Allen always tried to stay on their good sides, always aiming for the highest grade he could manage.

Kanda sat down and looked at the attendance. He looked up at the kids and glared. "All of you bring your assignments up here and place them on my desk in alphabetical order."

When no one made a move, Kanda growled. "Now!" He snapped, pleased as the kids quickly scrambled up to him with said assignments.

It didn't take long for them all to be placed on the desk and for all the kids to have taken their seats once more.

Kanda marked off every one of the assignments and furrowed his brow. There was one missing. Only one.

With a smirk, Kanda looked up at the class. "Which one of you idiots is Allen Walker?"

Allen felt as if his blood had turned to ice once he heard Kanda call his name. It took the boy a few seconds to gain his bearings and lift his hand shakily. "I-I am sir..." He said softly, voice shaking with a small tinge of fear.

Upon hearing the timid voice, Kanda looked at the source of the sound. His eyes landed upon a boy that looked to be a head or two shorter than him. He didn't look like much of a trouble maker at all.

His hair was a soft, snowy white. His eyes were deep silver that reflected the fear the child felt. But what was the most odd was the scar that marred the left of the otherwise perfect face.

"Tsk... Get your ass down here Moyashi!" Kanda found himself saying. "It's time to receive your punishment."

**I ended it there because I really didn't want to do the punishment scene just yet... I'm getting tired and I don't want that to get in the way of my writing. ^^;**

**I hope this is way better than the other one I made. So please Review? I love the feedback and also criticism is very much appreciated.**

**Thanks 3**


	2. AN

I am extremely sorry to say this but I can't continue writing this story right now. I have fallen out of the -man fan base. It doesn't interest me anymore. I still keep up with the manga but whenever I open up word to start writing a new chapter I just draw a blank and exit it because I have no passion for writing in the fan base anymore. I am trying to get back into it so I can continue this story because I know as a reader, there is nothing I hate more than to be reading a story and find out that the author has grown bored of it and given up on it. Please do not fret. I have not given up on this fanfic just yet. I plan to get back into this series and continue writing this story for those few who actually like it.

To make it up to you all, I ask you to give me a story request. The anime I will write for are the following.

- One Piece (my most favorite anime right now)  
- Fairy Tail (Second favorite)  
- -man (I will attempt it but no promises)  
- Supernatural (I cannot guarantee this will be any good.)  
- Fullmetal Alchemist (Normal or brotherhood)  
- D.N Angel

These are all from the top of my head. I know more but I just can't remember it. If the one you want isn't on this list, please feel free to request it. If I haven't watched it and it looks interesting I will watch it and write the story. If I don't find it interesting I will ask you if you have any other requests.

You can request any couple and I will write it even if I don't like it. I ask that you make a small plot that I can add to and please tell me if you want it AU, cross over, or normal. I will add anything into the story besides rape, suicide, and serious torture. Anything else I will try to do. As I said it can be any couple, be it yaoi, yuri, or straight.

I will take everyone's requests. There is no limit and you can request more than one story. I feel it's right so that I can make the delay up to you and I pretty much have no life so I have plenty of time. I can't guarantee all the characters will be in character, and I can't say they will be the best of stories but I will try. It will take time for me to write them well but if I'm taking too long, feel free to PM me and ask about the progress.

I apologize if you thought this was a new chapter...


End file.
